strangerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Defense of Vassas
The '''Defense of Vassas '''took place in and around Vassas from the 19th to the 21rd of Lasbourne 842, between the Peacekeeping forces of Viosan under the direct command of Emperor Viktor VI and the Wings of Deliverance, the single largest Hiarnal force ever mustered, under the command of the High King Thorek Chainbreaker, Most notable as been the turning point in the invasion of Forstem, it saw the largest single deployment of Legionnaires ever seen, along with the largest loss of life they ever suffered. Prelude The Hiarnal Alliance were weary to attack Vassas, it been a formidably defended city. The invasion begun without a hitch however, leading to dramatic gains around Vassas and in the Great Maw, meeting very little resistance. Emperor Viktor VI took the time afforded by these preliminary attacks to begin the fortification of Vassas. Using Imperial mandate, vast swathes of the civilian workforce were pressed into preparing ditch lines and stakes along the entirety of the great White Wall, while also consolidating all Peacekeeper forces from around Viosan into Vassas. While still a small force compared to the Hiarnal, it would prove crucial in defence. When High King Thorek eventually set foot in Forstem, his immediate attention was turned to Vassas. Buoyed by success up the eastern coast, Thorek declared taking Vassas as his single most important goal: it would allow him the Black Throne and a claim to the whole of the Empire. Using their vast raider fleet, the alliance formed a grand army, named the Wings of Deliverance, up around Vassas. Poised to attack from several locations at once and sensing the growing dread within the city, Thorek began preparations to assault the city before Legion reinforcements arrived to bolster the defences. The week of preparation allowed for Itinerants to pinpoint the highly likely parts of the walls to see assault, allowing the small Peacekeeper forces to muster in key positions. Battle The First Day Utilising vast ladders, gate rams and limited numbers of towers, the Wings of Deliverance attacked at four positions simultaneously shortly after dawn on the 19th of Lasbourne. The bells were sounded in short order, the Peacekeepers rallied to their positions. Ultimately unable to stop the attackers before their reached the walls, the battle had devolved to a standoff on the White Walls by late afternoon, and into the evening the Wings of Deliverance had captured the southern wall. As night fell, the attack ultimately lost momentum in all but the south, and High King Thorek Chainbreaker had committed the whole of his ground based forces to the push in the south. The Second Day With southern Vassas burning, Emperor Viktor VI personally joined the fray on midday of the second day. Surrounded by a core of knights from the Order of the Black Throne, he charged down the central roadway, with horns sounding and banners flying. The weight of the shock charge pushed the Wings of Deliverance backwards for the first time since the begining of the assault in the south. However, the charge soon proved ill done. In disarray and unable to retreat in the cramped conditions of the city streets, the knights were cut down one by one. Viktor VI himself was trapped under his warhorse after a javelin pieced it's throat, where he was quickly killed in the throes of combat. Using this as oppertunity, High King Thorek began an assault from the sea as the sun set on the second day, committing the last of his reserves. Unable to respond in time, the Peacekeeper reserve was out of position, allowing an easy landing. The Third Day Hiarnal land forces landing in the Imperial District began the final push for the Imperial Palace, joined by the High King himself. Poised to take the palace itself while Peacekeepers unaware of the situation continued to funnel into the southern districts of the city. The sound of rowing drums off the coast crept into the din of battle, before the sound of horns heralded the return of the Legions. Engaged on the seas, the Legions were shift in landing troops, and moving to attack the rear of the forces poised to take the Imperial Palace. As High King Thorek began to see the battle turning, he was challenged by the Warden of the Order of the Black Thrones from the gates of Whitetowers Watch. Unable to refuse, the two engaged in a single duel while the battle raged. As the day reached it's end, High King Thorek Chainbreaker was slain when a well placed mace blow caved in his helmet and skull. The Final Day With the Wings of Deliverance in full retreat, the Legion was shift to cut off possible routes of escape. A sizeable force, comprised of about 40,000 Hiarnal Warriors, made it out of the southern wall, but was force to draw battlelines when the entire 2nd and 5th Legion was arrayed in full battle order to meet them. Cut off, with their backs to the city walls, they suffers death from above and behind. The pitched battle lasted for almost an hour, before the retreat had turned into a full rout. While pockets of resistance remained in the city, the day was won and the battle was over. Legacy The immediate effect was the destruction of the Hiarnal's Alliance unity. With Thorek dead, the clans once more broke into infighting throughout Forstem, each claiming lands of their own. Their lack of mutual support was ultimately what lead to the full reclamation. The newly elected Emperor Charles I made a point to exterminate all remaining Hiarnal presence throughout Forstem in retaliation for the mass slaughter of innocents and the massive structural damage caused within the short occupation of Vassas. The battle played a massive part in the folklore of the Empire for centuries after it's conclusion. Viktor VI became a figure of awe and admiration, and the duel in the gates of Whitetowers Watch became a whole tale to itself. Songs about the battle remain popular to this day, and the 2nd Legion still has a captured standard as part of it's Legion standard. Category:Battles